Old Man Shinzou
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Tales From The Multiverse: It is a dark future for all. Now, a 57 year old Kuro Shinzou, the former Iron Man, must travel the now villain controlled world with the mission of bringing the light of hope back to the world. - Alternate Universe.
1. And Evil Inherited The Earth

**OLD MAN SHINZOU**

* * *

Chapter 1 – …And Evil Inherited The Earth

_No one knows what happened on the night the heroes fell. All we know is that they disappeared and evil triumphed and the bad guys have been calling the shots ever since. What happened to Iron Man is the biggest mystery of them all. Some say that stepping into the armor hurts him. Others say he just grew tired of all the fighting and retired to a simpler life. Either way he hasn't raised his voice or wielded his armor in twenty years. His old friends would barely recognize him now._

* * *

**Ku Wong, Kingdom of Doom**

Too many years have passed…twenty years right? Feels like ninety, ever since that miserable day I've lost count anyways. I've been wandering through the dunes, forests and urban jungles looking for peace, none to be found. Luckily for me, Vifung Vun Doom, tyrant ruler of the former Earth Kingdom isn't a raving lunatic like the Kingpin in what once was Republic City. He allowed me residence as long as I stayed out of his way…like I'm going to put some kind of resistance.

I've fallen into the bottle's control; the only thing keeping my body alive is the device in my chest. Heck, I've forgotten its name…and how to create more. My days as Iron Man are far behind me…or are they?

The greying hairs in my head, and the lines on my forehead would say otherwise. Living in this spirit forsaken land, paying Doom's taxpayers with money I barely get from working in the fields. I hear that my old friend, Wolverine, has it worse down south, in the Hulk Domain. Can't be any worse than up here, then again…

But this night would be different than the others…in this night I would be useful once more.

_That Night…._

The sleeping Kuro Shinzou, the former iron avenger, the Invincible Iron Man, slept almost calmly. The dark room in which he slept in had only one light…moonlight. He tossed and turned, not finding solace in sleep, for he was being contacted within his dreams.

"_Shinzou…" _A voice said.

"W-what?" Kuro asked around the dark and void space. The only thing around was just the blackness of his own mind. "Who are you?!"

"_The world needs the Avengers…it needs its heroes back." _The voice said.

"The Avengers are no more…I am no more than a lonely alcoholic." Kuro responded.

"_The hammer…the raw power within…the heroes…the Avatar. You must find them._" The voice said.

"But…but Thor has been long dead…and Korra…I don't know." Kuro said with sorrow in his voice.

"_But Kuro…gods don't die._" The voice said, and with that a white light appeared and Kuro woke again. His face full of sweat…

"Gods don't die…" Kuro repeated.

_The Next Day…_

Shinzou didn't know why, but he had to follow the voice's commands. Whether they were part of his alcoholic illusion or not, he had to do something…to undo his past sin. And so he embarked on his journey away from his poor home in Ku Wong and into the destroyed areas of the United Republic.

* * *

**Road To Hammer Falls, Kingpin's Sovereign Land**

Traveling throughout the ruined buildings of the now forgotten cities within the old United Republic was hard for the old avenger. The concrete blocks scattered through the streets and the skeletons of destroyed satomobiles only added to the experience.

Shinzou held onto his baggie, he carried extra clothes, and the single piece of his old armor that carried the right gauntlet. His face was full of dirt; it stuck to his skin and onto his beard. He thought of the things he had done across the years…the coming of Galactus, the formation of the Avengers, Surtur…and that dammed registration act. Most of them his doing…then he found someone across the hills of concrete and steel.

"Who goes there, who travels across this derelict place?" The man asked.

"That depends on who asks." Kuro replied.

The man came down from the rubble…Kuro couldn't see him correctly since the rays of the sun were blocked by dark clouds…they had been formed on top of Hammer Falls. "You old tin can, long since I've seen ya."The man said.

"I'll be dammed…" Kuro said once he saw who it was. It was none other than former hero Prodigy. It looked that he too, was looking for a purpose. "What are you doing here?"

"I travel around the world, looking for one single spark of hope and it seems that I've finally found one." Prodigy said.

"What happened to your suit?" Kuro asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but that would just spark old wounds. We haven't seen you and Wolverine in years…some of us died in the wait." Prodigy answered.

"It's just the pain…from that day." Kuro said.

"You still remember?" Prodigy asked.

"Like it was still yesterday." Kuro responded as they walked together.

…_Flashback_

The day was like one any other, the sun shined and the birds singed. The people went on their daily business and the heroes patrolled. The Mighty Thor and Avatar Korra patrolled the city along with the Invincible Iron Man.

They had already finished with their patrol and were returning to the mansion. Once they entered they were welcomed with a worried Hang who told them that they just got reports of something terrible.

"I am serious, something's up." Hang said as they all followed him towards 'The Basement'.

"But we were just out, nothing happened." Korra said.

"I don't know but…" Hang said but was interrupted as several radios began to flicker on. They exploded, and the screen turned on, showing the visage of Dr. Doom.

"Doom." Iron Man said with disgust.

"Evening heroes, I see that all goes well?" Doom asked.

"What is it Doom?" Hang asked the metal monarch.

"Oh nothing, I am just here to inform all of you…yes all of you, the Avengers, the Fantastik Four, the X-Men and several other teams, are now to be informed by me, Vifung Vun Doom that the Masters of Evil are to attack now." Doom said.

"But thou work with the Masters of Evil." Thor said. "Revealing thy plans is not a good thing to do for thee and thy partners."

"It doesn't matter because I know that you all will fail." Doom said, and then his face vanished and the picture of the city came up. Burning and people screaming, several X-Men already deployed in the area.

"What the!?" Iron Man exclaimed.

"This isn't good…look." Korra said as she pointed towards the screen.

It showed how Wolverine was being poisoned by the super-villain known as Mysterio and attacked the other X-Men.

Hang turned the screen off…the gruesome act was not to be watched.

"Did he…" Thor said.

"Avengers Assemble!" The Captain said as several Avengers were heard running to the streets. The four heroes ran outside to watch the peaceful streets of the city be turned into an all-out warzone. Thor quickly swung his hammer high and took to the air, while the others followed the Captain into battle.

Not only was it the Masters of Evil attacking but several Asgardian beasts, and the several other super-villains. Spider-Man swung through buildings along with Daredevil, avoiding the attacks of the man-machine known as M.O.D.O.K. The Punisher came out blasting gunfire through the streets, bringing down several thugs and henchmen.

Loki, God of Fire, became a gigantic giant, his true form and began fighting the Giant-Man. Thor fought waves and waves of several Doom-bots and the other reserve Avengers were caught off-guard by the power of the incoming Juggernaut.

Korra and Hercules stood their ground as the Hades, and Blackheart attacked them with their hellish monsters.

Iron Man and the Captain worked together to avoid the attacks of the machines and men alike, that was until the Goblin and Hobgoblin came gliding down and struck Iron Man away from his comrade. Iron Man landed far away from The Captain, and went through several buildings.

The Captain was then surrounded by a mob of thugs and super-cretins; the Man out of time was able to hold them off until someone broke through the men. It was Baron Zemo, he had his sword with him and struck the Captain on the back. The blade went through the Captain's armor, bringing down to his knees.

Giant-Man was struck in the head with a boulder delivered by Loki, cracking his skull and killing the giant avenger. The Hulk was driven away and away by the Juggernaut, so far as to outside of the city.

Then, Doom launched experimental bombs at the area, created with gamma radiation. The blast destroyed the around, incinerating both men-beasts. But the Hulk stood, up and so did the Juggernaut. The Hulk, even madder and stronger than before grabbed the mighty Juggernaut by his legs and swung him away. The Hulk screamed in anger as he began to bulge up…

Doom came down to the city; he grabbed Nova by the throat.

"You'll…never win…" A bloody Nova said.

"I already have." Doom said as he cracked Mako's neck and threw him away. He walked towards the incoming carnage...several bodies littered the battlefield. And the one's standing fought off the villains.

Daredevil was shot in the chest by the Hood, who was then smashed by the Thing. Ultron, defending the mansion, made it blow up when several gamma monsters entered to steal the technology. Iron Man stood back onto his feet; he flew towards the incoming barrage of daggers thrown by Bullseye. Iron Man easily took him out and focused his attention to the other Avengers, they needed help.

Then as he flew he heard thunder and down it came…the hammer. Mjolnir struck the concrete ground, making a mini earthquake and shaking the entire world. Iron Man couldn't believe what he just saw…then the Shinzou Towers, the biggest building of the city was brought down.

Iron Man glided down towards the hammer, and there he saw an already dead Wrecking Crew, all hammered to death. But he couldn't see the Son of Odin's body anywhere…nowhere to be seen. He then ran towards the mob, using his firebending to blast of the bad guys away.

Spider-Man swung to help Iron Man but was attacked by the vicious Goblin, and was brought down to several alleys. Spider-Woman went to help the wall-crawler…but then an explosion was heard across the battle. It was the Zuko Building; the place was blown up by the Doom-bots.

Iron Man, with almost all of his hopes vanished, went to look for Korra, he couldn't let her die at all. He flew and blasted his way to find a lone Hercules on the ground. In his hand was the famous golden mace of Olympus…bathed in blood. Next to him was a dead god…Hades had been struck down along with Blackheart…but then stomping was heard.

"Mortals! War is here!" Ares, the God of War, came and began to kill both villains and heroes alike. He was promised territory and a good life by Doom if he cleaned up the battlefield. Iron Man tried to carry Hercules up, but soon found himself surrounded by several War Mongers, minions of Ares.

But they were all blasted away with air…The Avatar came down to help them.

"Get out of here!" Korra yelled, her face soaked in sweat and blood. Her water tribe clothe ripped and bloodied.

"But..!" Iron Man tried to say.

"GET OUT!" Korra screamed as she was grabbed by the pony-tail by Ares.

"War trophies!" Ares yelled as he smiled wickedly behind his warrior helmet.

"GO!" Korra screamed again to them, she could barely move as she was lifted up in the air by Ares and was completely surrounded.

Iron Man couldn't do anything…he had to take Hercules to somewhere safe. And so he did...but in mid-flight, he was stopped by Magneto, Lord of Magnetism.

"Where do you think you're going, Shinzou?" Magneto asked.

"Magneto! Get out of my way!" Iron Man yelled.

"You are Iron Man…I could easily squash you like a bug…but I won't." Magneto said.

"Why?" Iron Man asked.

"This war is not my doing…Doom has made himself ruler of the earth now that he has taken down the council and plans to repeat the attack in the other capitals of the world." Magneto said. "I do not wish to share this world with someone as he…he kills my kin to gain power. I will let you go Iron Man, for I admire my enemies."

Magneto allowed Iron Man and Hercules to flee the battle, they couldn't do anything anymore. Iron Man looked back…the smoke clouded the sun. Then he saw from the distance the waves coming up…it was probably the Sub-Mariner…but he wouldn't stand a chance against the combined forces of the villains.

Iron Man's armor began to fail and they both landed into the mountains. Hercules regained consciousness, and rubbed his head. He looked around…

"We've failed.' Iron Man said. Hercules looked at him as he stood up…"The world is theirs now."

Hercules looked at the city beyond…explosions could be heard from there. Hercules looked at the snow in the ground…and fell to his knees. "Zeus in the sky have mercy…" Hercules said.

"I think that the gods have abandoned us, Herc…Odin and Zeus' ears have fallen deaf with Thor's death." Iron Man said. Hercules looked at him again…the end of their world had come.

…_Flashback ends._

"Maybe we can do something to fix this." Kuro said as he looked at Prodigy again. "But we both can't do it alone."


	2. Stranger In A Strange Land

Chapter 2 – Stranger In A Strange Land

**Hammer Falls, Kingpin's Sovereign Land**

The men called Prodigy and Kuro Shinzou entered the battered ruins of uptown Republic City. It was all like he had left it, skeletons and bricks on the roads…destruction and death, the perfect place for a God of War. But then again, that man was holed up inside his War Palace, within the nation of The Northern Land of Conquerors.

This place belonged to the Kingpin, but he seemed to have forgotten the areas around his 'mansion' which was just a battered City Hall. The two former heroes walked through the streets, the empty streets. They looked around for anything out of the ordinary, if you could call this ordinary. Nothing.

"Look." Prodigy said as he pointed to a huge crater. "What happened?"

Kuro walked towards him, and looked at the crater. "I was there…when it happened. Thunder was heard…and the Son of the Gods fell on this spot." He said.

"Thor…fell?" Prodigy asked.

"Yeah…" Kuro responded as he hopped inside the crater.

"Wait." Prodigy said, but Kuro was already inside. He looked at the still glowing Mjolnir, as if it was still awaiting its master's call.

"The power of the elements…and the divine." Kuro said as he analyzed the hammer deeply until he found inscriptions on the side of the mallet, they were upside down but he could read them. "''_Whoever lifts this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.' _Interesting."

"What is it?" Prodigy asked from street level.

"Thor's hammer…it's still pulsing with energy." Kuro responded.

"What does it mean?" Prodigy asked.

"…I don't know." Kuro answered as he stood up and climbed up from the hole. He looked at Prodigy and then at the road ahead. "Let's keep moving."

As they walked once more, they started chatting in what they had been up to. Prodigy told on how he almost got caught by the Hulk Gang and how Magneto almost had him beheaded. He had made it out alive twice, but wondered if he should've stayed to help the oppressed…except those in Genosha, they looked happy.

"Terrific stories…at least one of us has that spark within them." Kuro said.

"We are heroes, Kuro, even if some of us made mistakes in the past." Prodigy said. As they walked they encountered the fallen down Shinzou Towers.

"My home…" Kuro said as he noticed the destroyed logo of the Shinzou Enterprises…strangely the entire building rested on top of a gigantic skeleton. "Who was this?"

"You don't know? In the fighting, they had the building thrown on Loki, Thor's brother. It killed him instantly." Prodigy answered. "Only thing that worked was his staff which still had Asgardian magicks within it."

"Oh…I don't think it's just magic." Kuro said as he began to walk around to see the skeleton's horned helmet.

"What do you mean?" Prodigy asked.

"Nothing…I don't think we are safe here. We need to find the Avatar's location." Kuro said as he stood back up from looking at the gigantic skull of the fallen God of Mischief.

"Korra? I thought she was dead and the Avatar Cycle was broken." Prodigy said as he followed Kuro.

"I've feeling that our Avatar hasn't kicked the bucket just yet and the Kingpin will tell us where she is." Kuro said.

**Quin Ruins, Hulk's Domain…a couple of days before**

The once respected city of Quin was now no more than building engulfed in sand. There were some people living around, within the broken skyscrapers. Every other week, members of the Hulk Gang would enter the city and ask for one sacrifice for Lord Branner-Xing or the Hulk. The inhabitants didn't know what happened to their loved ones once they were taken away…it was better that way.

One day, from the sands there came a man walking through the old road to the city. He was dressed in all black and wielded some body armor on his shoulders, forearms, chest and knees. His long black graying hair, his white tanned skin and grey beard spoke highly of the man's age.

The most unusual feature of this man was not on his face but on his chest. A big white skull was painted on top of the black body armor…which resembled that of the old metalbender's, but heavily modified. On his back was a long 'rifle' or the Type 66 Long Hand Cannon, developed by the now extinct Will-Anx Armories. On his legs were two standard high caliber hand cannons and on his neck hanged one single bullet…probably for him to use on himself one day.

The people of the city turned village beheld at the stranger who entered their town, his appearance surprised them. A stranger in a strange land…he entered the building where members of the Hulk Gang were demanding sacrifices.

The Hulk Gang…a bunch of inbred freaks. Spawns of the original Hulk, these disgusting freaks of nature were born gamma irradiated and with a taste for violence…or so they were taught. The Hulk had conceived these…'Abominations' with his own blood cousin…that was what it was say anyways.

The stranger entered and looked at the big and green bullies, their odd hairstyles and leather clothes made them be more comical for the stranger who chuckled at the sight.

"Who is this puny man?" One of the green Hulklings said.

The strange man didn't respond but just whipped out his rifle, and aimed to the Hulkling's head.

"Ha! Bullets don't hurt us!" The Hulkling laughed.

"Dumb puny man!" The other one added.

"This is no normal bullet…it's a fifty caliber experimental round…capable of piercing platinum." The strange man said as he shot the rifle. The huge bullet ripped through the air and into the Hulkling's head. The gigantic body fell on the floor.

"YOU PUNY MAN!" The other Hulkling yelled as he rushed towards the strange man. The strange man dodged the raging green monster. He began shooting at the gamma behemoth, the bullets ripped through his back, but he didn't fall.

The Hulkling smashed the area around, and the strange man took out his high caliber standard hand cannons and began shooting. The much faster handguns boomed through the air, hitting the behemoth, it still kept coming. The strange man shot one last time to the head…and the beast fell.

The people around came out of their hiding, looking at the two huge green bodies on the floor and the strange man with the skull on his chest standing over them. One of the older folk stepped out from the crowd and walked towards the strange man.

"Who…who are you?" The old man asked.

"Call me…The Punisher." The strange man responded as he placed a cigar in his mouth and lighted it.

**Hammer Falls, Kingpin's Sovereign Land**

"You're kidding right? That place is a fortress." Prodigy said to Kuro.

"Might be…they are using hand cannon technology right?" Kuro asked, Prodigy nodded. "Well, I have the equalizer here."

Kuro took out a metal gauntlet out of his rucksack; it was part of his Iron Man armor. "The suit is still missing, but this part would make it easier for us to get in."

"I wouldn't count on it." A female voice was heard from the alleys.

"Who's there?" Prodigy asked.

"I'm Spider-Girl…" Spider-Girl said as she came out of the shadows crawling on a wall. "I hate the Kingpin as much as y'all and I know a way in."

"The daughter of Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, you been hiding in this city all along?" Prodigy asked.

"Kind of, the underground creeps gave us shelter…but it's time to put down Kingpin." Spider-Girl said.

"Then its settle…Kingpin's terror ends and he will tell us Korra's location." Kuro said as he wielded the Iron Man gauntlet once more.


	3. Tip of The Iceberg

Chapter 3 – Tip Of The Iceberg

* * *

**I will like to point out that this is a alternate story, of many, and that it has no involvement with my other within my Marvel/Avatar Universe. The actual sequel to The Return is yet to come! **

* * *

**The Fortress of The Kingpin, Sovereign Land of The Kingpin**

It was nighttime, the moon was out, and several guards patrolled the proximity. The old Shinzou was hiding in the darkness, wielding his Iron Man gauntlet, waiting for Prodigy's signal.

The plaza that was in front of what once was City Hall had been where the Captain had been defeated by the Baron Zemo, now known as Phoenix King Zemo and self-appointed emperor of Earth. It was said that SHIELD now belonged to him and that his place of residence was a highly modified Treskilion, flying over the clouds of the world.

Shinzou waited for Prodigy's call which came, Shinzou nodded and swiftly moved forward behind the concrete blocks on the streets. These blocks had fallen off a nearby building and had been unmoved…how uncharacteristic of Wong Fisk to leave his front yard so…dirty.

Spider-Girl gave Shinzou the thumbs up, meaning that all guards had been taken out. That meant that he could come out and rendezvous with the other two at the front gates. And so they did.

"We've made it this far…" Prodigy said.

"Remember, the three of us are not invulnerable, so by all means avoid the injuries." Kuro said.

"Spider-Senses…remember?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yeah whatever, let's pay Wong Fisk a visit." Kuro said as he blasted the gates open with his gauntlet.

* * *

**The Plains of Hulkland**

Across the abandoned roads and sand mounts traveled a satomobile…within it were two passengers. One looked like a blinded fellow, strangely he drove the car. The other one had a face of years if not ages of battle and traumas.

The road they were taken led them north, towards the border with the Kingdom of Doom. Their quest was not known by the individuals they've met along the way…but the man with the dark glasses held a box with his right hand as he drove. And the other man was in a journey to save his family.

* * *

**Fortress of The Kingpin**

The trio entered the hall of the old City Hall, it was now transformed into a throne room. The lights were dim and they had been surrounded by dozens of guards.

"Darn…" Prodigy said.

"I did not see this coming." Spider-Girl said. Kuro looked around and in the throne sat someone but not the one he expected. Not the fat and bald Fisk he knew…

"You're not the Kingpin…who are you?" Kuro asked the man sitting in the throne.

"I am indeed the Kingpin, I am Rik Fisk! Son of the legendary Wong Fisk who won these lands from the supervillain freaks!" Rik Fisk yelled with pride. "Ah…the relic known as Iron Man, how has the farmer's life been treating you?"

"Tell me where is the Avatar." Kuro demanded.

"Is that a demand? You are in no place to demand here." Kingpin said. "Guard, beat these intruders."

As soon as they were going to fire at the trio, an explosion was heard. The east wall, where the former Councilman Kurr's office was, exploded in fire and broken bricks. Several guards that were standing on the east railing were killed in the explosion.

"What was that?!" Kingpin yelled. The other guards ran towards the broken down section of City Hall, smoke was everywhere. But through the smoke, bullets ripped through the air killing the guards. "No way!" Kingpin screamed as he stood up from his throne.

From the smoke came the Punisher, wielding a massive Kattling Gun, a breaking edge hand cannon that could fire automatically and shoot one hundred rounds in ten seconds. "Knock knock." Punisher said with cigar in his mouth.

"Castleliong!" Kingpin yelled at the Punisher's appearance.

"Fisk." Punisher responded with an indifferent voice. "Been looking for you and our father for years, now I have you where I want you." Punisher said as he aimed at the Kingpin.

"Wait, I need him!" Kuro yelled at the Punisher.

"We all do…dead." Punisher responded. He was ready to shoot when a blast struck him in the back and made him drop the gun. "You idiot!" He yelled.

Kingpin ran away. "Prodigy, after him! Spidey Gal, trap the Punisher." They both nodded and Prodigy ran towards where Kingpin had run to.

Spider-Girl shot webs at Punisher who easily dodged them, and took out two handcannons. He began shooting at the duo, Kuro shoot back with fire blasts. Punisher threw an explosive round towards them, they jumped out of the way as the round exploded and destroyed the gates.

Punisher was reloading his handcannons when a metal hand aimed towards his head, he slowly turned around.

"Surrender." Kuro said. Punisher threw the handcannons away and held his hands up. "Punisher, haven't seen you in a long time." Spider-Girl jumped down from the roof.

"Just because you hero typed lost the fight doesn't mean that there is no punishments due." Punisher responded.

"We haven't lost yet." Kuro said as he placed his hand away from Punisher's face. "We just lost a battle."

"What are you doing, he will kill us." Spider-Girl said.

"No he won't, he might be a cold blooded killer but he knows who needs the punishment." Kuro said as the Punisher stood back up and cleaned his face from the dirt.

"Got him!" Prodigy yelled as he brought Kingpin back with a steel rod bended around his hands acting like a cuff.

"Now Fisk, I will ask you one more time or I'll let Punisher here finish his job." Kuro threatened the Kingpin. "Where is the Avatar?"

"If you must know…" Kingpin said as he gave up any resistance. "My father told me that after the heroes were defeated by the Masters of Evil, Ares took the Avatar as his war trophy to the north."

"To the north? To the Northern Water Tribe?" Kuro asked.

"It's the Northern Land of Conquerors now, and yes. For years we had been communicating with Doom in what once was the Earth Kingdom…he says that Ares has now two sons, Phobos and Deimos." Fisk said.

"Hold on, what does that have to do with anything?" Prodigy asked. But then Kuro realized…

"What do conquerors do with the women they had captured…?" Kuro asked them all around. They all looked at him, Prodigy's eyes widened, Spider-Girl had a disgusted face and Punisher got an even angrier face than before.

"Yes…and I wish not to think the worse for her for she is my Avatar too." Fisk said truthfully.

"What do we do now, Kuro?" Prodigy asked.

"We continue, we need to get up north and take her out of the hell." Kuro said, none of them noticed that Spider-Girl had left and so did Punisher's guns.

"Hey…where's the girl?" Punisher asked as he looked around. Then a bullet ripped through the air and hit Kingpin in the forehead, ending his life. "What the!?"

Then another bullet hit Prodigy in the chest, bringing him down to the ground. Punisher and Kuro ran for cover. As they hid, several other Kingpin guards came through the broken entrance. They looked around and saw their leader dead on the ground and Spider-Girl coming down from the ceiling. "I am your leader now! That's what Kingpin said before he was killed by the Punisher and Shinzou!" She yelled at them, the soldiers cocked their guns and began to chase the two who came out of cover and avoided the gunfire.

"This isn't what I expected!" Punisher yelled as he ran alongside Kuro.

"Neither did I!" Kuro responded.

"I've a satovan outside, if we can get to it…!" Punisher revealed.

"GO GO!" Kuro screamed as bullets blasted above their heads once again. "That b***! She wanted Kingpin's land for herself!"

"YOU THINK!?" Punisher yelled back, they began to get closer to the van. They jumped inside the opened doors, Punisher quickly turned it on. Bullets smashed against the van's outer shell but they did not rip through it.

The "Battle Van" roared and quickly moved out of the bullet's vicinity. "That was…intense." Kuro said.

"You too old for this?" Punisher asked.

"No…but Prodigy died…" Kuro said.

"Good people die because of this kind of scum that I try to get the world rid of…" Punisher said as he drove the van out of the city. "Anyways…where to now, Shinzou?"

"North, we are going to get the Avatar out of that dungeon but first of all things…we are going to get my armor back from Zemo." Kuro answered.

* * *

**Northern Land of Conquerors**

"You dare to bring the son of Zeus into this dungeon!" A mighty was heard across the cell blocks. "The cold of this place will not keep the Scion of Olympus at bay!"

"Quiet." Another more sinister voice responded.

"Barbarian, thou dare to use the chains of the Hephaestus to keep me from moving!?" Hercules yelled at his captor.

"Nephew, you art here for I want thy island to be within my glorious empire." Ares the God of War said as he came out of the darkness, holding his Sword of War in hand. "Where my son, Deimos, will rule as governor."

"Thou have no honor!? What thou did is the lowest of the low!" Hercules screamed as he tried to jank the chains off the wall.

"I am a conqueror; I do what I want with my war prizes." Ares said as he walked closer to Hercules. "As for you my dear nephew, thou shall be witness to the great capture of thy island of paradise."

"No!" Hercules yelled in defiance as Ares walked away.


	4. Old Suns & Men

Chapter 4 – Old Suns & Men

* * *

**You will probably wonder why you didn't find this story with the others, reason being that its getting a lot darker and I think it won't be appropriate for a T rating. So yeah, sorry.**

* * *

**The Wasteland, Kingdom of Doom**

"We are getting closer to the Phoenix King's Quarters." Punisher said to the thinking Shinzou. The Punisher didn't ask him what he was thinking; it was none of his business anyway.

Shinzou tried to think how all of this got so wrong, how everything, everything got this way. How the villains could beat the heroes in just one day…so swiftly and adroitly. Then he remembered something…The Golden Guardian…'What ever happened to the Sentry?' Kuro thought.

* * *

**The Day The Heroes Fell…Downtown, Republic City**

The Vanguard of Humanity flew across the sky, he breathe the clean air of the heavens. His golden hair flew with the wind, his blue cape flapped against the air currents. The most powerful man on Earth, the Golden Guardian…the Shining Beacon of Hope shined like the Sun itself, like it's more elegant twin.

Explosions were heard from uptown Republic City, Sentry didn't how it sounded. He then saw several civilians running for their lives, trying to get away from midtown and uptown and towards the docks. Then Sentry was attacked in the back by something, and fell towards a nearby building.

Sentry stood back up and saw who it was; it was Loki and Absorbing Man, Thor's enemies. Sentry looked at the villains; Loki had grown into a massive size, bigger than Giant-Man's and Absorbing Man mimicked the material known as Uru.

"You must be Loki, Thor's half-brother." Sentry said.

"Aye, mortal, but today I am your executioner." Loki replied as he tried to smash Sentry, but he was too fast. Absorbing Man came in and struck Sentry with his Uru destruction ball, the metal was strong enough to harm the Golden Guardian.

Sentry flew back and smashed Absorbing Man's head until it was nothing but dust, Loki then grabbed Sentry and began to squish him under his grip.

Sentry screamed in pain as he felt his ribs cracking underneath his chest, he then released his amazing god-like power and burned Loki's hands. The God of Mischief screamed in agony as he saw that his hands had been boiled by the power of a million suns' sunlight.

"Bastard!" Loki yelled in anger as he looked for Sentry. Then he heard something…the building that stood behind began to fall. The Sentry was pushing it, and the Shinzou Towers plummeted down towards Loki. The building was as big as the god and the structure of steel, concrete and glass squashed the Asgardian.

The gigantic body and building fell on top of several streets, completely ravaging downtown. Sentry hovered on top of the dead god, he was sweating…but at least his other side hadn't come out. Then he heard screams…the screams of the Avatar. He thanked his super-hearing and that she was still alive…he flew quickly towards the source of the Avatar's distress.

Sentry arrived to a war zone, dead heroes and villains were everywhere, and the ones who still lived were fighting in a bloody war. Sentry looked around for Korra, but he was ambushed by a group of War Mongers, Sentry dispatched of them quite easily. Then he headed towards their master…

"Ares!" Sentry yelled as he saw the God of War handling Korra in a demeaning way.

"Ah, the mortal closest to the divine, do you like my new toy?" Ares asked as he held onto the Avatar.

Sentry began to lose it; she was probably the only one he actually cared ever since he was plummeted to this world. "BASTARD!" Sentry screamed as a dark aura began to form around him, replacing his golden one. "YOU WILL DIE!"

Ares threw Korra aside, and fixed his battle armor. "And now I see the pinnacle of war itself…" He said. "Come then warrior, have your resolution."

The Sentry blitz towards Ares, who used his Olympian War Shield to block off Sentry's attacks and used is sword to hurt the Dark Guardian. "Thou art quick and relentless…" Ares said as he felt his shield beginning to dent.

"DIE!" Sentry yelled with a dark voice. "DIE DIE DIE!"

"Not today." Ares responded as he used his own mystical power to enhance his strength and match Sentry's. " I am the God of War, mortal, and no one shall stop the rampage of war! Not even its representation!" Ares yelled.

Ares held his ground, the area around him began to crack and Sentry kept getting stronger and stronger. Ares saw a dark being appearing behind the Sentry, its red eyes and black void body sent shivers to the Olympian God, but he still held his ground. "I AM ARES, THE GOD OF WAR!" Ares screamed high as he rammed his mystic sword into Sentry's abdomen, bringing the Sentry to the ground. "I will not kill you, for I want you to be…" Ares said as he placed his hand on Sentry's head, it began to glow. "…my champion."

Sentry screamed as he felt his inner mind, which was already cracking, beginning to get patched by Ares' corruption, the evil inside was amplified but in the control of the God of War. "Arise, my champion." Ares said. "Thou shall be now the God of Destruction and Chaos, the Sentry of the Dead."

Ares then commanded Sentry to annihilate the other heroes and send word to Magneto and Doom that they had triumphed. The God of War then looked at the unconscious Avatar again…"And good days are to come."

* * *

**Phoenix City, The Phoenix King's Quarter**

"We are here." Punisher said as he stopped the van.

"Let's go in." Kuro said as he hopped off the van and readied his iron gauntlet. They walked through a pretty crowded area; this place was the new capital of the world and a variety of people lived here.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kuro said as he spotted someone familiar.

"Shinzou wait." Punisher said as he followed hm.

The two walked through the crowd until they found the man that Kuro had recognized. He was a little older than Kuro himself, he had long white hair and a long beard and dark glasses. His partner looked no older than him but was shorter, much more muscled and had a face that said 'I can kick your ass and I will.'

"Hawkeye?" Kuro asked the man.

"Kuro?" The man asked back. "Lugaan, is that Kuro?"

"Yea, he is bub." Lugaan answered.

"By my first wife's grave, it's you Kuro!" The old Hawkeye said cheerily as he hugged the old avenger.

"Good to see you too, old man." Kuro said. "Good to see you too Wolverine."

"I ain't Wolverine no more bub." Lugaan said. "I'm just Lugaan."

"You kidding right?" Punisher asked. "We are in the middle of the street, let's get away from here."

"Punisher, I can't say that it's good to hear you again." Hawkeye said.

"Shut up, Hawkeye." The old Punisher said.

"Anyways, we have a job to do." Lugaan said.

"Hold in there, they can come with us, we would need the extra set of hands." Hawkeye said.

"That wasn't what we agreed on." Lugaan said.

"Don't worry, we them you can pay the Hulk gang in advance." Hawkeye said, and then he motion for Kuro and Punisher to follow.

"What delivery?" Kuro asked.

"A very special one, my friend, a very special one." Hawkeye responded.


	5. Iron Will

Chapter 5 – Iron Will

* * *

**20 Years Earlier…**

The council building burned in flames…only two figures could be seen. One stood victorious and the other…

"What are you whispering, Captain? Is that a prayer?" Baron Zemo asked as he approached the dying Captain.

The Captain was beaten to almost certain death, his suit ruined, his jaw broken and a hole in his abdomen. The sword of the baron had done so; the concrete around him only gave more explanation of his defeat.

"Well, the Spirits are not here today. Just me." Zemo said as he looked down to the Captain. "Why didn't we think of this before, eh? I knew you couldn't beat us if I ever got them organized."

"Do you know what's coming next? We're going to carve up your beloved world among all our chief lieutenants." Zemo said. "Ares wants both Water Tribes, Doom wants the northern part of the Earth Kingdom and Sabretooth wants the southern portion, Magneto wants the Fire Nation. Guess who gets control over all of these, eh? HAHAHAHA!"

And then…the Captain's eyes closed with tears running down his face.

* * *

**Abandoned Building, Phoenix King's Quarters**

The four old men walked into an alley way, it was full of hookers and beggars alike. It seemed that Zemo didn't take care of the people…at all. The only thing that he had done was building giant statues of himself, Red Face, and Fire Lord Sozin. Placed gigantic Phoenix World flags, the same ones that Ozai used when he coroneted himself Phoenix King more than a century ago.

The old heroes entered the building, a group of people waited for them inside.

"Hawkeye you are here!" A fat man said with joy as he walked towards them.

"Yeah Ran, I'm here with the package." Hawkeye said with a smile in his face, he showed the steel briefcase.

"Excellent!" Ran said as he took the package and placed on the table.

"I don't like these guys…" Punisher whispered to Kuro's ear.

"Me neither." Kuro whispered back.

"Who are these people?" Lugaan asked.

"The good guys." Hawkeye responded. "A dozen tubes of the Super-Soldier Special Liquid, by the time you guys are done replicating it; we'll have an army of Captains and take down the bad guys."

"A new team of Avengers." Ran said.

"About that…" Hawkeye said. "Can I be part of this new team?"

"Are you kidding me?" Another man asked.

"Yes, you can be, also here's the money we have for you." Ran responded.

"Great! See Lugaan? This is going to be awesome." Hawkeye said. None of them noticed the other men behind them taking out hand cannons…all of them except for the Punisher.

"GET DOWN!" Punisher screamed as he pushed Kuro out of the way as a hail bullet struck Lugaan on the back and Hawkeye was shot in the head.

"What the!?" Lugaan asked as he resisted the pain of the bullets.

"Undercover SHIELD agents, you really think that the Phoenix King hasn't noticed your little journey?" Ran asked. "No matter, Ji kill them."

The other man shot Lugaan again until he fell. Blood spattered the ground…

"Sons of bitches!" Kuro yelled.

"Kill these vermin as well." Ran ordered. Several SHIELD agents surrounded the Punisher and Kuro…and then it all went black.

* * *

**Supreme Chancellery of The Lord, The Phoenix King's Quarters**

A lone figure stood in front of several trophies stands…each containing pieces of Earth's heroes. There was: The Captain's shield, Thor's helmet, Nova's armor, Spider-Man's mask, Ultron's head, Daredevil's mask and battle sticks, Thing's left arm, Dr. Strange's cape and Iron Man's armor…

"Even now I'd beat you." The old Zemo said. "Even as an old man I'm still strong…" Zemo said to the shield.

"Several of you think this is morbid…wearing his uniform, but I think it's a sign of triumph! Wearing your enemy's skin, signing your victory." Zemo said.

"Ran and SHIELD team have the corpses you requested, Lord Zemo. Should I them you're unavailable?" The guard asked.

"Just send them in." Zemo ordered as he kept looking at the shield. He had replaced his red mask with the Captain's own…his ruined face showing. "So this is the Super-Soldier S.L that had everyone so excited? All that trouble for one little box?"

"You have to understand, my lord, that the Captain rising up from the dead is a very potent myth for the people." Ran said as he entered the room with his agents carrying the corpses.

"People can't return from the dead, Ran." Zemo said.

"Are these things for real?" An agent asked.

"Indeed they are. This is my trophy room; this is where I come when I need to make decisions. What better place for inspiration than here among the corpses of my enemies?" Zemo answered.

"I still can't believe you've got Hawkeye and Punisher in here." Ran said.

"I know, I never really rated both of them either, but credit where is due. It would seem churlish now not to stack him with the others." Zemo said. A gigantic and battered plate used by the Fantastik Four on the Zemo Building stood on the wall next to them, another trophy it seemed…

"How many of them are out there, Ran? How many other would-be heroes holding meetings in their basements?" Zemo asked.

"Nothing we can't handle, Lord Zemo." Ran answered.

"You've done well, my friend. This money you were using to flush them out…I want you to keep it and have some fun." Zemo said as he gave the money to Ran.

"Sir…something's wrong with these two." The agent said as he looked at Kuro's and Lugaan's bodies.

"Of course there is, they are riddled with bullets." Zemo said.

"No sir…this one is healing while the other one had a heart attack when we were going to kill them." The agent revealed.

Then a boot struck the agent in his gonads, and an iron gauntlet struck him on the skull, shattering it. Then the two men rose from the dead and swiftly took out all of the other agents and guards. Their fists and feet bringing all of them now…until only Phoenix King Zemo remained.

"Never expected to us…eh?" Kuro asked. "I can stop my heart reactor at will and turn it back on too…and Lugaan here can regenerate faster than light."

"You're goin' down, Zemo." Lugaan said as he wounds healed.

"This was an unexpected surprise…who would've have thought of you two farmers to actually come here? Wolverine and Iron Man…old men with nothing left but to die." Zemo said. "Is this because I killed your friends?"

They both charged towards Zemo who with great agility avoided them both. Lugaan came crashing into the trophy case and Kuro was caught by Zemo. The Phoenix King punched Kuro in the jaw and gut; he kept striking the elder avenger. Lugaan came to his rescue wielding the Captain's shield…

"No…" Zemo said as he was struck with it all the way to the other side of the room…where Black Knight's sword…Excalibur rested. "AHHH!" Zemo screamed high as he tried to slash Lugaan with it, but he blocked it with the Captain's shield.

The two indestructible items clashed and it seemed that the both of them were not giving up anytime soon. "You will die, Wolverine!" Zemo yelled as he kept pushing.

"No…" A metallic voice was heard from his behind, he turned to see…the Invincible Iron Man. "Game's over, Zemo." Iron Man aimed his right hand at Zemo at shot.

A beam of light penetrated Zemo's back, but it did not kill him but brought him to the ground. Lugaan stood back up…and held the shield high in the air. Zemo looked at him…"You don't have the guts." He said as he smiled…his last mistake.

Lugaan brought the shield down with all his might, decapitating the tyrannical ruler and bringing his end. Iron Man and Lugaan then heard shouting from the other side of the metallic gates that had closed automatically when the security systems had verified that Zemo was in danger.

"Great, more guards." Iron Man said as he looked at Lugaan. He took off his helmet. "Lugaan…I think you need this more than I do."

"What?" Lugaan asked.

"You have family to get to…" Kuro said. "…and besides, remember War Machine?"

The metallic gates were blown up, and a squad of SHIELD agents entered.

"Lord Zemo!" A agent said as he saw Zemo's dead body on the ground. Then they saw two armored figures standing over it…"Open fire!"

"Laughable." The grey armored figure said as he blasted all of them into dust, then the both of them blasted into the sky and destroying the area around them. The red and yellow one had a metal case on his hand and flew all the way towards the southern Earth Kingdom while the grey one flew towards the north.

"This ends today…" He said. "Iron Man is back and Ares won't be able to stop him."


	6. Lightning Out of Steel

Chapter 6 – Lightning Out Of Steel

* * *

**On the Way to the Northern Land of Conquerors **

The Invincible Iron Man flew across the skies, the grey armor of his dead friend, War Machine, was built for battle in mind. A gigantic Ultra-Type II Cannon was mounted on his right shoulder and a MJOLNIR-Type IV Rocket Launcher on his left, in honor of Thor and his hammer. Not only was the armor armed to the teeth but the metal that it was made of was several times thicker than the standard Iron Man armor, the Type VI.

Kuro felt…good. The armor…it made him feels like himself again, like as if his skin was back on him. Maybe all those people in the past were right; if he ever died…it would be inside the Iron Man armor, no matter the type. He had given his normal armor to Lugaan, it was faster than the War Machine suit, and he needed the speed. But Kuro…he needed the power because he would be facing a god…and not any god, but the God of War himself.

* * *

**Plaza of Kings, Northern Land of Conquerors**

Iron Man landed, rather harshly, on the icy ground of the plaza. The people on the plaza at first got scared of the impact but when they saw who it was…they began to cheer.

"Where is he?" Iron Man asked the inhabitants.

"There." They all pointed to the ice palace that had statues of rocks of warriors and beasts. Iron Man began walking towards the palace, he didn't know what would be waiting for him in there but he was going in nonetheless.

Once he entered the smell of death and vomit raided in the air…

* * *

**The Palace of War, Northern Land of Conquerors**

The lobby of the palace was no lobby…it was a torture hall. Instead of ice and stairs, the inside of the castle was stone, metal and blood. The guts and brains of several men painted the walls and floor of the hall, several torture devices also were in the hall.

There Iron Man found one single person strapped to one of these death machines…Iron Mar ran to its aid. Iron Man started ripping the straps on the man's wrists and legs.

"Hold on second…Magneto?" Iron Man asked the white haired old man.

"Iron…Iron Man…Ares he…he has killed my people…many of us." The bloodied Lord of Magnetism and Genosha said.

"What happened to Genosha?" Iron Man asked.

"Ares…he has invaded my land…my prosperous and peaceful land." Magneto said as he collapsed into the ground. "I need…rest…too weak."

"Rest here old man, luckily you weren't torn up by this maniac." Iron Man said as he left the hall and entered a bigger room. One man stood in the middle of it while another sat on the throne made of bones…

"Ah, the powerful Iron Man has arrived to meet us." Ares said. "Probably looking for my warrior maker."

"It's over Ares, you die today." Iron Man said as he walked towards Ares.

"Phobos, Deimos." Ares said. Then two heavily armed and armored young men walked towards the other man standing in the middle of the room. The Gods of Fear and Terror…sons of Ares. The other man was different all together; he had dark eyes and pale skin.

He was bald but he had a blonde goatee on his face, his right arm was armored and he had a blue belt with a golden "S" in its middle.

"S…Sentry?" Iron Man asked.

"He isn't Sentry any more, mortal; he is the God of Destruction itself, the Sentry of Evil…my champion, Kratos." Ares revealed. Sentry or rather Kratos, took out a massive sword out of his back…"Before we start the battle, I would like you to see someone."

Iron Man readied himself…

"Come in, my wench." Ares ordered. A woman with tangled chocolate colored hair, a dark blue torn dress and tanned skin came out of the room behind Ares' throne. Iron Man looked at the woman, her eyes were hidden by the long bangs of her hair…then he looked at Phobos and Deimos…they also had tanned skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"By Agni's golden mace…" Iron Man said as he opened the front of his helmet, he widened his eyes…his mouth opened in awe and disgust…his bearded face said it all. "…Korra."

She didn't respond…she kept looking at ground. It looked like she hadn't aged at all…"The magic of us Olympians is relatively powerful, I am not one to use such spells but I contacted several trolls and such to cast spells to keep her lock in that age for as long as I live or need to, I need her young for I do not like old women." Ares said.

"You disgusting, bigoted and immoral son of bitch!" Iron Man said as small lightning bolts began forming around his fists.

"Show your anger, man of iron, show your hatred if you want to beat me and my gods of war." Ares said. "Attack!"

Phobos, Deimos and Kratos/Sentry attacked the Iron Man; he avoided their attacks with their magical swords. He didn't want to hurt Sentry, but he had no choice. He charged his Ultra Cannon and began shooting a hail of bullets at Phobos and Deimos, but the high caliber of bullets seemed to bounce off their armor. Kratos/Sentry seemed to ignore the bullets bouncing from his skin.

"Relent, Iron Man!" Phobos said.

"Thou cannot defeat us!" Deimos added.

Deimos struck Iron Man with his sword; the attack was so strong that it sent Iron Man flying through several walls, landing on a steel wall.

"Guh…" Iron Man said as he rubbed metal neck.

"Iron Man?" He heard a voice.

"Herc?" Iron Man asked as he saw who it was that asked.

"Free me friend!" Hercules yelled.

"On it!" Iron Man said as he destroyed the cell gate and entered Hercules holding cell. "I can't break the chains."

"They are magical; it would take another magical item to break them." Hercules informed.

"Another magical item? Phobos' sword!" Iron Man got an idea.

"What!? That's suicide!" Hercules yelled.

"Friend, I've been doing some pretty suicidal things this week…I wouldn't mind one last suicidal act." Iron Man said. "I'll be back."

Iron Man flew back outside; there the gods of war awaited him. They laughed at the mortal inside the metal suit, all except the former Sentry.

"Thou art powerless, mortal, surrender and we might kill thee…swiftly." Deimos said.

"No, brother, he be a warrior, he will not relent." Phobos said. "We might as well kill him in battle!"

"It does not matter!" Deimos yelled as he struck the solid concrete ground where Iron Man stood, he had quickly activated his propulsors and avoided the bite of Deimos' war axe.

'Gotta get Deimos off my way and get Phobo's sword…but how?' Iron Man thought as he flew across the room. He needed a way to separate the two brothers…and the corrupted Sentry.

Before Iron Man could formulate an attack plan fast enough, he was brought down by two hundred and fifty pounds of pure Olympian-Human muscle; Deimos had jumped on his back and brough him down to the ground. He quickly got him into an Olympian submission hold…"I will break you!" Deimos yelled as Phobos walked towards them.

"Give up, man of iron, I might not be the brightest knife in the crayon box but I have the strength of a million men!" Deimos boasted.

"Relent." Phobos added. Iron Man could feel his leg being ripped out of his socket…he was going to die until he heard the surprised voice of Phobos. "Impossible."

Iron Man and Deimos turned their heads towards the entryway…it was Magneto, the Lord of Magnetism.

"You all shall pay." The old mutant raised his hand and with his power used Deimos' own axe to vut his right arm in two.

"AHHH!" Deimos screamed in pain.

"DEIMOS!" Phobos and Ares screamed.

"I've been a fool for too long!" Magneto yelled as he threw the axe towards Phobos, the blunt side of the axe struck Phobos on the face bringing him down. Magneto acted quickly and magnetized Ares' blade and pointed the tip to Ares' neck.

"Grrr…" Ares lowly whispered, Korra, who stood behind Ares had fallen on her bottom in fear, her face still hidden by her hair.

"Do what you must, Shinzou." Magneto told Iron Man. "I will hold these barbarians."

"Thank you Magneto." Iron Man said as he stood back up and grabbed Phobos' sword and quickly sprinted towards the cell block where Hercules was being held.

"I have it!" Iron Man yelled at Hercules.

"Great, now cut these restrains so I may place Ares' head underneath my boot." Hercules said.

"Get in line." Iron Man responded as he struck the magical chains with the sword. It took two strikes to cut the chains and liberate the imprisoned Prince of Power. Hercules stood back up and took off the metal restrains off his wrists and then he rubbed them.

They both ran back to the throne room to find that Magneto was being attacked by the again unleashed Sentry/Kratos. Magneto was then stabbed by Kratos' sword…as he ended the old mutant's life he turned his attention to the duo.

"I'll take care of him, friend, you take on my dear relative." Hercules said.

"It's go time!" Iron Man yelled as he flew towards Ares' position.

"Come on, cupcake, take me!" Hercules taunted the Sentry/Kratos beast. The champion of war roared as his skin turned from pale silver to a darker shade of grey and rushed towards the Son of Zeus.

"Ares!" Iron Man screamed as he readied a potent punch which was going to land on Ares' face.

"Iron Man!" Ares screamed back as he jumped towards the iron avenger, he's massive body rivaled that of the Hulk's, and made Iron Man look tiny in comparison. Iron Man blocked the edge of Ares' sword with his metal gauntlets but the sword had severely cracked them.

"Damn!" Iron Man yelled as he was punched away.

Hercules and Sentry/Kratos held their ground, the ground around them cracking, the area around them becoming dense and heavy. Hercules could not believe it but a dark presence was beginning to form on the champion of war's back…it looked even more grotesque than Mephisto's minions.

Iron Man couldn't beat Ares; he was flying away from his reach. He launched his MJOLNIR type missile at the God of War, but that only seemed to irate him even further.

"THY HURT MY SONS! I SHALL HAVE THOU HEAD ON MY TROPHY CASE AND HAVE YOUR INTESTINES EATEN BY MY DOGS OF WAR!" Ares shouted as he tried to grab Iron Man's smaller frame. Ares' red eyes and bulky body only seemed to give Iron Man more reasons not to engage this guy in hand-to-hand combat.

Nothing made on this planet would hurt a man like this…a man-god. Nothing made by man…that's it! But would he be worthy?

'Thor! I know that you are still out there, I know that you can hear me, allow me to wield your hammer so I can defeat Ares, allow me to change places with you only for just a moment!' Iron Man thought out loud. 'THOR!'

* * *

**Hammer Falls, Land of The Spider**

The hammer that rested inside the crater began to shake. The skeletons around it began to disintegrate, Mjolnir shined once more.

It levitated in the air and then flew into the sky faster than light itself…

* * *

**The Palace of War, Northern Land of Conquerors**

Ares had successfully pinned Iron Man on the ground with one hand, Iron Man couldn't free himself, and Ares is too strong.

"Avatar, watch how I squash his brains in, watch as how extinguish this mortal's puny life." Ares said as he laughed. Korra could hardly watch…she couldn't bend and her will had been taken away from her by Ares long ago, she was powerless.

"You will not do that…" Iron Man said.

"Why not huh?" Ares taunted.

"Because an old friend is going to take my place in this brawl." Iron Man said.

"What friend?" Ares asked confusedly.

Then something smashed through the massive walls of the palace, and slammed into the ground next to Iron Man's hand.

"The God of Thunder." Iron Man responded as he grabbed the handle of Mjolnir. Once he did, lightning and light engulfed the room, stopping Hercules and Sentry/Kratos from fighting and mometarilly blinding Ares.

"AGH!" Ares yelled as he rubbed his eyes, and then he looked again.

Instead of seeing a small mortal inside a metal suit, Ares now looked at someone beyond anything in this realm.

"Ares! Thor shall have word with thee." The Mighty Thor had returned, he had swapped places with Iron Man for the moment.

"My eyes must be deceiving me!" Ares yelled.

"Thor…no, it can't be." Hercules said.

"T..h..o..r…?" Sentry/Kratos asked.

"My…" Korra could barely speak as she once again looked at the shining and representation of good that was Thor. His golden aura engulfed the room, the son of the Earth and Heaven had returned.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Ares shouted as he rushed at the resuscitated Thor.

"Nay, it can." Thor said as he easily grasped Ares by the throat. "Too much has happen since my apparent death…but I will tell thee something, God of War."

Thor's bright cerulean eyes looked at Ares' soul… "Thou hath done great evil to this world along with thy allies, Ares, and more importantly thy have taken the purity of one that I hold very dear…there can be only one punishment to that." Thor smacked Ares away, he landed on the wall.

"No…no!" Ares pleaded.

"Thy ask mercy when thou have negated such to others…guess what, I AM THE GOD OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING, I AM THE GUARDIAN OF MIDGARD, AND THE SON OF ODIN! THY PUNISHMENT SHALL BE TO EXPERIENCE ALL THE PAIN THAT THOU HAVE CAUSED TO THE INNOCENT MORTALS OF THIS REALM!" Thor held Mjolnir high in the air, and allowed his divine power to take effect.

"NO MORE ART THOU AN IMMORTAL! NO MORE AT THOU A GOD, BY THE POWER OF ODIN, ZEUS AND THOR, I SENTENCE THEE TO FOREVER LIVE INPRISONED IN TARTARUS!" Thor then opened a massive portal that began sucking Ares and his sons in it.

"No! No!" Ares screamed as he was sucked into the portal, and then it closed…leaving the God of War to a fate worse than death.

Then Sentry began to feel like himself…the spell casted by Ares beginning to disappear. "I…I am myself once more."

"Sentry…" Hercules said.

Sentry then noticed that his skin was pale…the spell casted by Ares had drained his life force greatly. Sentry looked at Hercules and then fell on the ground.

"Sentry!" Hercules yelled as he rushed to the Sentry's side, Thor did too. Korra felt…out of place.

"I…I am sorry." Sentry said with a low and weak voice. "This evil…within…me…and Ares…I am sorry."

"Thou should not be sorry…" Hercules said.

"Sorry…" Sentry said as he closed his eyes.

"He's dead…" Hercules said.

Thor kneeled next to Sentry's unmoving body; he placed his index finger on Sentry's forehead.

"Rise brother rise, pass Valhalla's gates, here great warriors await. Reborn from thy steel all thy wounds be healed. From the Earth to the sky now son of Odin rise…take place among the kings for thy soul shall never die." Thor finished saying his prayer.

"Thor…how…?" Hercules tried to ask.

"My friend, gods never truly die." Thor said as he placed his hand on Herc's shoulder smiling. "But…I must return to be by my father's side until a worthy mortal can lift this hammer for the man I am replacing must return to be himself." Thor revealed.

"Thor!" Korra yelled as she ran to Thor and hugged him. Hecules smiled at the scene.

"My Avatar…I must ask for thy forgiveness for I have allowed such evils to happen to thee…for allowing Ares to deflower thee." Thor said as tears began run down his immortal face.

"Thor...I love you." Korra said as she kissed Thor.

Hercules lifted Sentry's body when he saw a still breathing Magneto on the ground.

"Magnus." Hercules said as he spotted the dying mutant.

"Hercules…listen to me…" Magneto tried to say, Hercules crouched to hear him. "I have done…so much…just for the safety of my own…but I've been a fool. I ask you…ask you to take care of them, to lead them where I have failed. I ask this to you…"

"I promise." Hercules said. Magneto smiled as he breathes his last breath and died happy. Hercules will keep that promise, for he has always known that Magneto was not a bad guy…but misguided.

"Don't go." Korra said to Thor.

"I have to, but I promise thee that I shall return to thee." Thor allowed the hammer to strike the ground. "One day a worthy man shall reclaim Mjolnir and allow me to be with thee…"

Thor was then engulfed in light and he was replaced with Iron Man.

"Whoa…" Iron Man said as he re-appeared. "Korra?"

"Kuro, is good to see you gain." Korra said as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

Iron Man took his helmet off…the stench of dried blood hit him hard.

"Korra…we better get out of this place." Iron Man said.

"Yeah…" Korra responded as she followed Iron Man out. "Wait."

Korra then looked at the hammer of the gods which was still on the ground. She grasped it and lifted it with ease. "I won't leave him."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Iron Man said.

* * *

**Plaza of Kings, Northern Land of Conquerors**

They came out, the people cheered their liberators. They had been freed from Ares and his henchmen.

"People of the Northern Water Tribe, you are all now free!" Iron Man yelled. The crowd cheered even louder…

The sunlight hit Korra's tan skin; she hadn't seen the Sun for so long…she looked at her hand. She had lighted a small flame on her palm, she could still bend. Was it because of the Sun or because…

"Thor…" Korra whispered.


	7. Epilogue - A Brighter Future

Epilogue – A Brighter Future

* * *

It had been a few days since Ares' banishment to Tartarus and the Phoenix King's assassination at the hands of a 'resuscitated' Iron Man and Wolverine. King Doom had ordered an attack to the Phoenix King's Quarter, while also initiating a world war between the Southern Land of Conquerors' lords, Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

Everything seemed to be going down in hellfire, but a group of people that had a plan to get the world right again. They met in what used to be Hulkland, now that the Hulk and his gang of gamma freaks had been reported to be killed off by a lone man.

* * *

**Chin Ruins, Former Hulkland**

On the derelict and sand-flooded city streets of the once metropolitan district, a small campfire glowed in the shadows made by the setting sun. Around this small campfire sat a handful of individuals…

…The Invincible Iron Man…

…Hercules….

…and the Avatar.

These heroes had nowhere to go, they had wandered back to this area of the world to find shelter. They had almost made it out of the Northern Land of Conquerors because of Lord Hephaestus' doing once he found out that Ares had been defeated by mortals rather quickly.

"We shouldn't stay here." Iron Man said as he looked at his helmet, it was the War Machine helmet, much more complex and heavy than his own.

"Yeah, weird things happen around the night time." Korra said as she stood up and wielded her backpack.

Then from the shadows came a person riding on top of an ostrich-horse, his visage hidden by a dirty and worm outlander's hat. He tipped his hand and revealed his face.

"Lugaan?" Iron Man asked.

"Here." Lugaan said as he threw a brown leather bag at his feet. "This is yours, bub."

Iron Man grabbed the bag and looked inside…"Thanks." He then took a yellow and red helmet out of the bag, his Mark IV Iron Man helmet.

"What art thou doing here?" Hercules asked.

"After I helped Shinzou here take down Zemo, I flew back to my home to pay the Hulk Gang…but I was too late." Lugaan explained. "So…I popped these bad boys out once again." Lugaan said as he made his claws come out. "And paid a visit to Branner and his family of misfits."

From his back, the cries of a baby were heard…

"Don't tell me…" Korra said knowing full well what was that cry.

"This is my little buddy…" Lugaan said as he carried the small green baby in his arms. "…Fahuo Branner-Xing Junior."

"You are kidding right?" Iron Man asked.

"No, this has a ring of poetic justice, y'know…which comes to the actual reason I came to see you all." Lugaan said. "We have to get rid of these maniacs and we can only do it if we work together."

"You mean…" Iron Man said.

"Yeah, we can be the foundation of a new heroic age, with us and baby Hulk as the first harbingers of a new era of prosperity." Lugaan explain. "A new team of Avengers."

Everybody froze at the idea….the Avengers reborn.

"You've got yourself a team, Lugaan." Korra said as she took the initiative in the answer, but the others seemed to agree. "It's Wolverine, little lady." Lugaan responded. After a few minutes of chatting, they noticed that the sun began to hide even more below the mountains in the distance…

They all stood up and extinguished the campfire and began to walk out of the ruined city.

As they walked …inside Korra's backpack a small leather handle seemed to come out of the top. Out of the handle a small spark of electricity seemed to escape…then the sparkle became air and then the air took the shape of a man. The man was invisible to everyone else, but he had a long cape, a winged helmet and long hair.

He walked alongside Korra, his eyes fixed on her and then towards the sunset…he smiled. A brighter future awaited…and only those who truly believed will live to see it.

_The End_


End file.
